07 Maja 2012
79x79px 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Gra w piłkę, odc. 48 (Bouncy ball, ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 To Timmy! - Puszki Timmiego, odc. 42 (Timmy’s Tins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Kubuś i Hefalumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) 65'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Frank Nissen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Galeria - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Klan - odc. 2286 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5642 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5642); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Udar - alarm w dowództwie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Madagaskar - . 3 (Madagaskar) - txt. str. 777 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 10/15 - Bliźniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądz - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2424; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Ranczo - odc. 75 - Kontrrewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2287 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2425; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja trzecia. Nauka gry na perkusji; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Operacja pluszak, odc. 4 (Operation: Plush and Cover); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Ja się nie boję braci Rojek - txt. str. 777 76'; reż.:Olga Lipińska; wyk.:Jan Kobuszewski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Agnieszka Suchora, Monika Dryl, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Tyniec, Artur Barciś, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kacper Kuszewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Gala Ekstraklasy 2011/2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Czas na dokument - Niewolnice w piwnicy (Slaves in the cellar) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Oficer - odc. 13/13 - Sto rąk - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Oficerowie - odc. 1/13 - Stinger - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Magdalena Różczka, Katarzyna Cynke, Cezary Pazura, Kamil Maćkowiak, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Kuloodporni (Bulletproof) 80'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Ernest R. Dickerson; wyk.:Damon Wayans, Adam Sandler, Kristen Wilson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Notacje - Ariadna Teleman. Tam było piekło, ale i perły tam były; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:20 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 111; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 420 - Chora na dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 118 (120) Podwójne widzenie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Familiada - odc. 1948 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Obok nas; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 113 (338) Sposób na tremę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 114 (337) Smak pieniędzy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tak to leciało! - (121); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 484 - Kruche nadzieje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Afryka Południowa wczoraj i dziś - odc. 1 (South Africa revealed - ep. 1) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Nic Young; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Babcia Giga 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Korczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 751 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 914; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 651; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią (Heaven and Earth) 135'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja (1993); reż.:Oliver Stone; wyk.:Tommy Lee Jones, Hiep Thi Le, Joan Chen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Iran i Zachód - odc. 2 (Iran and the West - odc. 2) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Paul Mitchel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią (Heaven and Earth) 135'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja (1993); reż.:Oliver Stone; wyk.:Tommy Lee Jones, Hiep Thi Le, Joan Chen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Polska bez fikcji - Babcia Giga 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Korczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:08 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:29 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Tajemnice Euro: Cztery razy Mazowsze; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:04 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:17 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:03 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:41 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:48 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:44 Listy gończe - Tajemnicza śmierć Tadeusza P. -odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:57 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:49 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 43 7:40 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 44 7:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 45 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 38 8:30 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 47 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 210 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 167 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 242 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 421 Sezon: 8 11:30 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 24 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 101 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 221 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1503 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 422 Sezon: 8 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 292 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1504 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 337 20:01 Najostrzejsza drużyna Gillette 20:05 Apocalypto 22:55 Odwaga i nadzieja 1:05 Układy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 849 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1002 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1924 79x79px 5:25 Mango Telezakupy 7:30 Julia Odcinek: 89 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 545 11:40 Usta usta Odcinek: 2 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 4 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 57 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 961 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 552 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2041 16:55 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 58 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 90 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 962 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1603 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 932 21:30 Szymon na żywo Odcinek: 8 22:30 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie Odcinek: 8 23:05 Mentalista 0:05 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 545 1:35 Uwaga! 1:50 Arkana magii Odcinek: 561 3:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2041 4:05 Nic straconego 5:10 Uwaga! 79x79px 08:10 System 26'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Jerzy Przybylski, Krzysztof Kalczyński, Irena Szczurowska, Maja Komorowska, Hanna Stankówna, Henryk Boukołowski, Józef Kondrat, Wiesław Michnikowski, Adam Mularczyk, Piotr Pawłowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Marsjanie - Wojna - odc. 1 28'; serial science ficton; reż.:Andrzej Czekalski; wyk.:Tadeusz Janczar, Aleksander Fogiel, Janusz Kłosiński, Wojciech Pokora, Zygmunt Zintel, Józef Duriasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Marsjanie - Kobieta - odc. 2 28'; serial science ficton; reż.:Andrzej Czekalski; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Ludwik Benoit, Stanisław Kamiński, Zdzisław Leśniak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Czesław Przybyła, Włodzimierz Skoczylas, Bogusław Sochniacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Charles Aznavour; recital; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Antena dla prezentera - 07.05.2012 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Perskie oko; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn 102 - Janusz Głowacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kobieta pracująca - Irena Kwiatkowska 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Elżbieta Protakiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Maryli Rodowicz podróże po podwórzach. - Podróż 4; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Godzina z... - Wiesławem Komasą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Opole `89 - Koncert Rock Opole - KSU; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 23 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '86. Rock non - stop; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Sól ziemi czarnej - txt. str. 777 99'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Jerzy Bińczycki, Jerzy Cnota, Wiesław Dymny, Bernard Krawczyk, Andrzej Wilk, Antoni Zwyrtek, Izabella Kozłowska, Jerzy Łukaszewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Portrety - Wielki człowiek małej grafiki 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Panorama kina światowego - Tajemniczy rozmówca (The Caller) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Richard Ledes; wyk.:Frank Langella, Elliott Gould, Laura Harring; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 TVP Kultura na 37. Gdynia Film Festival; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 37. Gdynia Film Festival - Chomik 30'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Bartłomiej Ignaciuk; wyk.:Marcin Perchuć, Paweł Wilczak, Magdalena Celówna, Wacław Bogdański, Adrian Gąsior, Magdalena Różczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Czytanie to awantura /odc. 10/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Videogalerie odc. 47; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Młoda Kultura - Mama Selita; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Panorama kina światowego - Tajemniczy rozmówca (The Caller) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Richard Ledes; wyk.:Frank Langella, Elliott Gould, Laura Harring; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Młoda Kultura - Mama Selita; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 7.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Sprawa Pyjasa. Typowe utonięcie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akcja bocian; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Huculski smak (32); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Tam gdzie Półksiężyc i Krucyfiks pospołu...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... - Irena Kwiatkowska; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Bomba Hitlera - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Cafe Historia - odc. 10 "Jubileusz kanału TVP Historia"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Gangsterzy i filantropi - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanka Bielicka, Magda Celówna, Barbara Modelska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Czwarty pasterz z Fatimy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Podziemne miasto; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Zwiefka-Chwałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Zbrodnia i kara cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Polska i świat w reportażu - "Osadnicy w Niemczech"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Dom - odc. 3/25 - Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Gry wojenne; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 7.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Ex Libris - 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Zawrócony - txt. str. 777 78'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Zawód: reżyser - Kazimierz Kutz odc.9; cykl reportaży; reż.:Michał Bielawski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Flesz historii - odc. 76 - JM; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Ewangelia i bunt; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 7.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Korespondent - odc.1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Korespondent - odc.2 Liban; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Polacy - Trochę szczęścia; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:20 Telewizja - Historia telewizji. Początki; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 06:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Wyspa wulkanów" (107); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 48 godzin z życia kobiety 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /7/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Jajka na wierzbie (Jajka na wierzbie); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Nadaję ci imię (Nadaję ci imię); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Smaki polskie - Królik z warzywami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 75 - JM; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 59; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 571 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 8/13* - Noc szczurołapa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Jedno słowo 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 425* Romantyczny poganin; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (29); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 59; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Budka Suflera koncert w Rzeszowie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Dzieci emigracji (Dzieci emigracji); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 571 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Rozmaitości świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Nosowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 59; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Jajka na wierzbie (Jajka na wierzbie); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Nadaję ci imię (Nadaję ci imię); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Rozmaitości świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 571; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia